


The Safehouse

by i_refuse_to_be_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Badass, Blatant Canon Erasure, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk what this is, sleep is for the weak, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_refuse_to_be_broken/pseuds/i_refuse_to_be_broken
Summary: Meet Eva Mirol, a normal woman living in her apartment in Hell's Kitchen. Suddenly, her life becomes not-so-normal when she finds the Devil of Hell's Kitchen in her apartment in the dead of night and consequently patches him up. Then, what should have been a one-time thing became a regular occurrence and soon Eva is pulled into a world of vigilantes and villains, supers and supervillains.She also harbors a secret she's kept from everyone she's ever known.But, with a new threat lurking on the horizon, Eva may not have a choice in what comes out if she is to protect her newfound friends, and, possibly, family?Featuring hidden geniuses, comfort, and eventual happiness.This is my first fic, so let me know what you think so far and please let me know if I made any mistakes.Updates are just kind of whenever, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic will always show as complete but I will continue updating as often as I can.

Honestly, Eva had just kind of reached her stress limit for the day. Her alarm was broken, she had meetings all day at work, she had written three reports in the span of 30 minutes on her phone while in said meeting, and she hadn’t had coffee in at least 6 hours. Plus, she hadn’t slept more than 4 hours consecutively in the past week because her secretarial job was complete bullshit and she had a million papers to fill out.

 

At this point, she wasn’t even all that surprised to find the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen lying on her floor in a heap at 1 in the morning.

 

It was just her luck that instead of actually sleeping for the first time in 2 days, there was another problem to deal with.

 

She had no idea why he was here, how he got in, or how badly he was injured. Pretty badly, if the blood currently forming a cheerful pool on the floor was anything to go by.

 

Oh well. She would help, she would just be a bit grumpy about it.

 

Later, it would strike her as odd that she simply patched him up without any questions, or why she didn’t immediately call 911. Instead, she decided not to call the police or an ambulance, guessing the man probably wouldn’t want to go to a hospital and risk having his identity revealed - he probably had people to protect, which Eva respected. She wrote off her willingness to help as sleeplessness and a general sense of wanting to help people either way. That was, after all, why she took the job as a secretary, why she was in nursing school before the debts had forced her to drop out: to help people in some small way.

 

Sighing, she went to her bathroom to get the first aid kit she always kept there for emergencies, including a bag of her O- blood. Call it a nursing habit, or call her paranoid. This time, it had paid off in a major way.

 

Returning to the living room, Eva set down the large kit and knelt next to the man. The amount of blood soaking her carpet was reaching a worrying amount. She placed her fingers on his pulse point, trying to see what his pulse was at. It was really weak, and he was still losing blood. That wasn’t good.

 

Immediately, Eva entered what her friends jokingly referred to as “Focus Mode,” a state in which she simply detached herself from emotions and pain in order to get the job done. This was helpful in stressful situations like this one since she didn’t panic or go into shock. She simply took out the medical scissors and started cutting away his costume. Whatever, she’d patch it up later.

 

It wasn’t exactly hard to find the source of all the blood. Once she got the costume off of the Devil’s unconscious form, leaving the mask, she could see the multitude of injuries across his torso - several small wounds that she guessed were already healing, a gunshot wound in the calf (and of course there was no exit wound, because her luck couldn’t get any worse than it was), and a giant gash measuring from just under his left shoulder to his right hip, curling around his stomach. Thankfully, the bullet wound wasn’t too deep and hadn’t hit anything important - but it was sure as hell going to be painful, especially to dig it out.

 

Suddenly remembering what she had theorized about the vigilante, she paused. From his fighting style in videos and witness reports, she had determined he most likely had enhanced senses - the way he could detect where people were, how he could dodge attacks before they even started. He was also obviously a trained fighter. 

 

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she decided she simply needed to be a bit more careful than normal - with enhanced senses, he would be able to feel the stitches, so she would need her least-intrusive thread, something of her own making, to stitch his wounds. He would also feel pain more acutely, but wouldn’t want anything to dull his senses, meaning painkillers were off the table. She only hoped he stayed unconscious.

 

Well, best to do the most life-threatening thing first, and stitch the gash up.

 

Sighing, Eva got to work. She gently cleaned the wound with her least-offensive smelling disinfectant, then took out the already-sterilized needle, her specialized thread, and started to stitch. It was long and tedious, and several times he had stirred the slightest bit, but still seemed unconscious. Finally finishing her stitches, she applied a light salve to help prevent infection, the bandaged the whole thing up. She had to admit, it looked a lot better. She only hoped it wouldn’t aggravate his senses too much.

 

After taking a moment to rest, Eva pulled out the surgical tweezers. Grimacing, she attempted to pull the bullet out, finally succeeding after three tries. Now, the wound was gushing fresh blood. Eva grabbed the bandages and put pressure on the wound before bandaging it up as well. She considered putting a tourniquet on it, but he might lose his lower leg, and that would probably be worse for him.

 

Then, Eva considered the sheer amount of blood he had lost. It had reached dangerous levels even before she got to him, so she needed to get some blood back into his system.

 

It was times like these she was glad she had O- type blood, and that she already had a bag ready to go, along with the transfusion kit she somehow had the foresight to acquire. She really hoped he didn’t have a negative reaction to her blood. She’d heard of cases like that, where no one knew the patient’s blood type and they needed an immediate transfusion, but reacted badly to the O-. Such cases were rare, but still… it was the best chance the man had and at this point the only one that didn’t involve taking off his mask, which would be a major invasion of privacy.

 

After setting up the kit and putting the needle and port in his left arm, she let the bag go until it was ¾ empty and she stopped.

 

While the blood transferred, Eva tended to his more minor wounds - dabbing salve and bandaging the ones that had reopened, mostly.

 

Finally done, Eva went to her small bathroom and scrubbed herself down, trying to get all the blood off her hands.

 

Once she came out, Eva looked at the clock and sighed in defeat. 4:38. More than 4 and a half hours had passed, and she never slept past 5:00 anyway. She had to be at work by 5:30, so she didn’t really have time to sleep. Wonderful.

 

Groaning, Eva went into her small kitchen and started making food from what little she had on hand, but suddenly stopped. She couldn’t really go to work today, could she? There was no way in hell she was leaving the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen alone in her apartment - he would probably wake up and freak the hell out, justifiably so. Eva would need to explain to him what happened, and that she hadn’t touched his mask. She would have to call in sick. Well, at least she had a near perfect track-record so far, so she could afford it.

 

Eva shrugged and walked over to her computer, opening up her email and typing out a quick excuse to her boss.

 

_Mrs. Walker,_

 

_I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to come into work today. My mom is in the hospital, so I’ll probably be out for a few days._

 

_Sorry!_

 

After sending the email, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She had a serious headache, whether from pulling several all-nighters in a row or from performing emergency surgery on a blind vigilante. Honestly, she was almost surprised he hadn’t woken up while she was taking out the bullet.

 

Eva trudged back to the kitchen to finish cooking a meal for herself and possibly the Devil. She didn’t have much in the way of edible food - just a couple of bagels left over from the coffee run she had made for the meeting and a shit ton of coffee, both of which she decided to make. Hearing a noise from the living room, Eva rushed back to the couch.

 

The Devil had awoken.


	2. Explaining to the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva has regrets and Daredevil is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. My brain did the thing where I knew what I wanted to write, but couldn't make the words go.
> 
> I'll try to put out several chapters this week to make up for it. Sorry about that.

Eva rushed to the living room, glad to see that Daredevil was still on the couch and only just waking up. Knowing the _very_ injured man probably would freak the fuck out when he actually woke up, she immediately knelt beside him to try and calm him down. Of course, it had the exact opposite effect and he jolted up, hand crushing her throat while he gasped for air.

“I… won’t… hurt you.” Eva choked out, unable to say anything else as he was still cutting off her air supply.

Daredevil slowly released her and fell back onto the couch, exhausted and still very much injured. Eva lay on the floor, choking and gasping for air.

When she was finally able to breathe, she looked up at the poor man on her couch.  _Jesus, what kind of shitty people has he met in his life that his automatic reaction is to start choking me?_

Slowly, Eva dragged herself to her feet and rubbed her neck gently.  _Damn, that's gonna bruise_ _. Should probably do something about that..._ Sighing (she seemed to be doing a lot of that), Eva made her way to her bathroom and pulled out her concealer. She took the container and gently dabbed at the reddish-purple marks that were already starting to form on her neck, using a brush to spread it around and apply foundation before sealing everything with powder. Eva took a step back and admired her handiwork - the bruises were barely noticeable and in the dim light of her apartment, the vigilante wouldn't be able to see them at all.

She stopped for a moment and let out a dry laugh.  _Why the hell am I trying to make the man who just attacked me feel better about himself?_ Then again, she couldn't really blame him. He woke up in a strange place with a strange person standing over him, probably without any memory of how the hell he had gotten there and was still most likely in a haze of pain and fear. Christ, she would have done the same thing in his position. She was apparently the dumbest fucking person alive - what the hell was she thinking, standing over him like that?

Eva took a deep breath and shook her head.  _Not the time, dumbass._

She gingerly tiptoed back to her living room, trying to see if he was awake or not. So far, he seemed to be asleep - until, of course, she stepped into the room and he spoke.

"Where am I?" He croaked out, obviously still not completely awake.

"My apartment, which you just so happened to break into in the middle of the goddamn night," Eva stated, still a bit annoyed that she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Oh absolutely not. Look, buddy, I know you probably have somewhere to be, but you're not going anywhere just yet. I'm guessing we both want answers, and you can't move anyway, so it's a win-win."

"Who... who are you?" Well, asking the obvious one first. She can work with that.

"My name is Eva. Oh, and before you do the whole 'I'm a vigilante with a raspy voice so you should fear me' bullshit, you might as well just _listen_ and you'll know I'm not lying. That is a part of your powers, is it not?"

He tensed and subtly reached for a weapon, which of course wasn't there. It was lying on the floor with the costume Eva had cut off of him earlier.

"Woah, woah, I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured. "Sorry, just thought I should tell you what I know. You'll know if I'm lying, you'll get the information you need."

The Devil relaxed slightly, placated by the fact that she knew not to lie.

"Anyway," Eva continued, "Let's start with what I know about you. First off, I didn't take off your mask. There wasn't an obvious head injury, you just passed out from blood loss, so there was no reason to. You're trying to protect someone, and I respect that. Next, I know you have some sort of enhanced senses thing going on. Before you ask how I figured that out, it's pretty damn obvious from the way you fight. You'd think other people would have figured it out sooner... oh well. Third, I have no idea why you're here or how you got into my apartment. I assume the window, but I haven't had time to check. Finally, you were very injured when I found you. Gunshot wound, a frankly impressive gash that I assume came from a knife, and several other injuries I suspect you've had for several days. Additionally, you suffered from a shit ton of blood loss, so... well, let's just say I'm glad I'm paranoid enough to buy my own transfusion kit." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in, "I think that's everything."

Once Daredevil got over the sheer amount of information Eva had just dumped on him, he simply sat there and stared at her in shock. She was telling the truth... This woman had apparently saved him, didn't even try to take off his mask, and was obviously incredibly smart to have figured out everything she had from his fucking _fighting style_.

"You... you're telling the truth..."

"Yeah, of course, I'm telling the truth, dumbass. I'm sitting here with an all-but-naked badass vigilante on my couch, the fuck did you think I'm gonna do? Fucking lie?" She snorted. "I may be dumb, but not 'lie to the barely-alive vigilante' dumb."

The Devil became suddenly _very_ aware of his situation - he was lying on a stranger's couch, naked save for his mask, after nearly dying and being stitched up by the person whose apartment he accidentally broke into.

He blushed and turned away, bashful. Eva noticed this and sighed.

"Look, I literally cut your costume off of your body. I stitched your wounds shut, I'm seriously not bothered by the fact that you're naked on my couch." She tilted her head as if considering a point. "I mean, from what I can see, you're pretty damn hot, but I also barely know you, so..."

Daredevil stared at her in shock once again.

Eva studied him for a moment, taking in his stare that was slightly off the mark, the mask that he didn’t really have anywhere to see out of, and realized something… _He’s blind_ , she mused, _and he fights crime, which means his senses compensate for his lack of sight. Interesting._ She considered telling him for a moment but decided against it. _He’s probably insecure about it already. Plus, I just dumped a fuckload of information on him, he doesn’t need something else to feel threatened by._

Eva stood up and looked at the time. Well, fuck. It was already 6:00, and even though she had called in sick, she was still hungry and she was sure the poor man sitting on her couch was too. Just before walking to the kitchen, she turned back to the Devil.

“I’m going to go see if I have any food. Probably not, but just in case, do you want anything?”

At this, Daredevil began to struggle, seemingly wanting to leave. "I'm fine," he gasped out, very clearly not fine, "I'll just..."

Eva marched back over to the couch with a murderous expression on her face. "Oh, no the fuck you don't! You have I don't even know how many stitches in you currently, you're basically a giant bruise, and you almost bled out on my fucking floor! It's a miracle you're even alive! You are going to sit the fuck down, shut the fuck up, and _not fucking move_ until you can walk without collapsing. _Do you understand?_ "

The Devil stopped and collapsed back onto the couch, seemingly stunned. “Wh… what?”

Eva started walking back to her kitchen to see if she actually had any food. “You heard me perfectly, don’t even try to pretend otherwise you dumbass!” She sing-songed as she looked around. As she suspected, there wasn't much - a couple of bagels she had gotten a few days before and a few old pieces of fruit.  _Wonderful_ , she grimaced,  _perfectly healthy breakfast_ _for injured vigilantes and people who haven't slept in who knows how long_.

"Yeah, there's not much here, so..." she paused as she saw Daredevil passed out on her couch.  _Wow, he must be really tired if he can fall asleep on my scratchy-ass couch - but, considering the shit he's been through, he deserves it._ Eva gave a faint smile before pulling her blanket off of her bed and laying it on top of him. She took one last look at the kitchen before shaking her head.  _Not worth it_.

Eva retreated back to her bathroom to wash off her makeup and crawl into bed before stopping and letting out a hysterical laugh after seeing herself in the mirror - she was absolutely  _covered_ in blood.  _Well_ , she thought,  _it's not like this day could get any worse. Might as well have a ruined outfit and enough blood on me to look like I just murdered someone._  Silently, she peeled off her blouse and slacks, sighing as she left them on her sink to dispose of later. Eva turned on the water as hot as it would go and tried to scrub the already-drying blood from her skin and clean her hair.

After about five minutes, she hopped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, quickly drying herself off and slipping into lounge clothes.  _Should I sleep_ _?_ she pondered for a moment before rubbing her face tiredly. _He'll wake up eventually, and if he's as panicked as before, he's going to re-open his wounds. Besides, I already haven't slept in a while, might as well just stay up._ She snorted.  _So healthy. Much wow._

Eva sighed and settled into her chair, pulling out her computer.  _Might as well do some work_.

\-----

Hours later, Daredevil started to stir. Not wanting a repeat of the first time he woke, Eva stayed where she was and continued to tap away at her computer, finishing up her final report.  _Fucking finally_. She closed her computer and sat, staring at the Devil.

 "What..." Daredevil said, obviously still confused. He sat still for a moment before he tensed up and seemed to panic. It was almost comical, his 'sudden realization' moment, and would have been if Eva didn't have to deal with his bullshit.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're probably right," Eva deadpanned.

"So... I did break into a random person's apartment and pass out on their floor, then wake up with my injuries patched up by someone I don't even know?"

"Right in one!" Eva said cheerfully.

Daredevil stayed silent for a moment, considering. "Why?"

Eva started at his sudden statement. "I... honestly don't know. Probably has something to do with the fact that I haven't slept in like 2 days, but it could just be that you're a hero and deserve to be saved. Most likely a combination thereof."

He let out a startled laugh. "Well, whatever your reasons... thanks. I didn't deserve it, but thanks." He said the last bit quietly as if hoping she wouldn't hear. She did.

"You did deserve it. You've done so much for this city, saved so many people, at the cost of yourself. You're a fucking hero and I'm prepared to fight anyone who says otherwise, including you." The words were spoken quietly but filled with passion and strength all the same.

Daredevil looked like he didn't quite believe her, but said nothing to avoid the wrath of the woman who saved his life.

"Anyways, now that you're awake and hopefully not going to freak out, I'm going to go sleep," Eva stated, before breaking off coughing. She waved away his concern. "It's fine, I'm fine," she rasped.

"Did I... who... choked you?" The Devil asked, finally recognizing the cause of her pain.  _Damn_ , he thought,  _I must be more out of it than I thought if I didn't notice that at first_.

Eva said nothing, only smiling sadly at him and walking back to her bedroom, before calling back to him, "I don't really have any food. No painkillers either, sorry, but the door is a few steps to your left if you want to leave. I left a glass of water on the table next to the couch, it's behind your head. Just... be careful, and try not to tear your stitches."

\-----

Later, Daredevil would think it strange that she seemed to immediately accommodate for his blindness. Now, however, he was freaking out - she hadn't confirmed or denied his accusations, but her silence was enough.  _He_ had hurt her. It came rushing back to him, now. The unfamiliarity of the place he was lying, the noise, and then - the person. In that moment, all he could think about was  _Fisk_ and  _The Hand_ and suddenly he was lashing out, struggling to take out the person looming over him before they got the chance to do - whatever it was they were going to do. And then - and then, there was the voice, the  _female_ voice, breaking through the haze because  _that isn't right, no, I don't know this voice_ and he was releasing whoever it was and falling back onto the surface he had been lying on.

God, he had almost  _killed_ her, and she had simply acted like it was nothing.

The Devil took a moment to rest, and then, without a word, he rose up from the couch and walked towards the door.

\-----

Later, when Eva awoke, he was gone, leaving nothing but the pool of blood on her floor and the rumpled blanket as an indicator he was there. 


End file.
